El destino tiene el control
by DannitaZz
Summary: Han pasado 3 años después de la saga de los dragones, Trunks y Pan se han hecho muy buenos amigos. Pan ya es una señorita de 17 años, Trunks la ama en secreto por el miedo al qué dirán, y por la diferencia de edades; ella solo lo admira y lo considera un hombre muy atractivo, pero las cosas cambian cuando Pan se entera de que hay alguien que la ve especial por su forma de ser.


Capítulo 1: Cómo empezó la historia

Pan se encontraba en su cuarto, pensando en cuan desgraciada era. Ningún chico le prestaba atención, hoy había tratado de tener una cita con otro, pero en cuanto mostró su verdadera actitud, el chico salió corriendo. Todos hacían lo mismo. Ella no se sentía normal. Desde hace 3 años, su abuelo se había marchado y su vida regresaba a la cotidianidad. Cuanto extrañaba sus antiguas aventuras. Ahora sentía que todo era monótono, los crímenes que nunca faltan en la humanidad, y ella generalmente mediando en ellos. Ahora la conocían como una especie de Gran Saiyaman 3, pero sin botas picudas. Deseaba que su vida fuera tan fácil, como la de sus amigas Bra y Marron, ambas eran muy bellas, tenían actitudes propicias de señoritas, y lo mejor, todos las admiraban, los chicos se morían por ellas. Pan en ocasiones creía que si deseaba captar la atención de estos, tendría que comportarse como una más de las fotocopias… una Barbie. Eso la aterrorizaba, a pesar de tener ya 17 años, aún era la misma chica activa, gritona y feliz peleando con todo el mundo, lo que no sabía era que eso, la hacía única, y hacía que alguien estuviera encantado con ella por ser distinta, por ser maravillosa, por ser la única quien desde que era pequeña se mostró diferente.

Sí ese era Trunks, un adulto de 31 años, con alma y físico de adolescente. Era todo un amor, y nunca le llegó a expresar nada a Pan, desde que la conoció, la vio como una niñita encantadora, luego como un niña algo agregada y prepotente. Cuando estuvieron de viaje por el espacio, había descubierto en ella, algo más que una extraña actitud y una linda cara, la había conocido realmente. Desde ahí sintió un flechazo directo, pero nunca dijo nada por temor, hasta se sentía mal consigo mismo por permitirse esos sentimientos, él sabía perfectamente que era muy mayor para ella, que tal vez si lo confesaba, ella saldría corriendo, pensando que él era un aprovechado, pero conociéndola bien ella no hubiera corrido, le hubiera ajustado un par de puños en su cara, eso pensaba él, y era lo más propicio. La había amado en secreto 3 años, sintiéndose nervioso tan solo al verla, y sudando al tener un mínimo contacto. Se lo había guardado muy bien, y por esto, nunca quiso a otra chica, todos creían que era gay, porque no se le conocían novias, había salido con muchas chicas, cambiaba de chica cada noche y así, pero nadie lo sabía, ninguna de esas chicas le pareció especial, como para tener un noviazgo o algo más que simple sexo. A su edad era para estar casado, o con una novia estable y nada. Él no quería una chica común, de esas habían muchas, en cada esquina habían princesitas con lindas caras lindos cabellos y lindos cuerpos que se comportaban igual. Un ejemplo era su hermanita menor, él pensaba lastimosamente que su hermana también fuese así. Ninguno de los dos conocía lo que el destino les deparaba.

La ya no tan pequeña Pan estaba vestida con una blusa violeta, un jean bota ancha, unos converse, accesorios negros y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta; Bra usaba un sexy minivestido azul con unas delicadas sandalias y accesorios de plata; Marron usaba ropa de su color favorito rosa, tenía un enterizo muy sexy y ajustado.

-Pan, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?-preguntó Bra.

-Es la única que tengo, no me la puedo quitar- respondió Pan con un tono sarcástico.

-En serio amiga, deja ya tu cara de amargura y vamos mejor de compras, eso te hará bien.

-¿Alguna vez las compras me han hecho bien? Eso es para gente de baja autoestima y cuerpo vacío, que cree que con más ropa y accesorios se sentirá mejor.

-Ay! nunca vas a cambiar, compórtate como una chica normal, verás que es más fácil.

-Quisiera hacerlo,-respondió Pan torciendo los ojos- pero lastimosamente no soy normal.

-Podrías intentarlo... Vamos de compras hoy, te vamos a arreglar y a dar clases, verás que los chicos te valorarán.

-¡Ya te dije que no!-gritó Pan, se sentó en el suelo y cruzó los brazos- las compras no son para mí.

-Panny, necesitas sentirte querida por alguien, eso pasará tenlo por seguro, pero solo si sigues mis consejos.

- Ok, voy a probar tu consejo,-dijo Pan algo frustrada- pero créeme que me voy a sentir como tu papá con bigote, ridícula.

En la Corporación Cápsula se encontraba el actual presidente, sentado en su silla. Pensando en lo aburrido que era su vida, queriendo escaparse para ir a hecharle un vistazo a Pan desde la ventana, sin que ella se enterara. Pero ya no podia hacerlo, lo tenían vigilado siempre, su vida no había cambiado mucho, se sentía igual que hace 3 años, cuando tenía mucha presión, lo único que hacía era lamentarse en la oficina; Ya ni entrenaba. No creía pertenecer al mundo de los adultos, él era un adolescente en su mente, porque desde joen tuvo que dejar su vida de vago para dedicarse al trabajo y así. Pero ahora, tenía en quién pensar, qué recordar, las últimas aventuras que había tenido, el estar tan cerca de la muerte, el sentirse perdido, lo emocionaba, porque sabía que casi siempre las cosas resultaban bien... La adrenalina, la pasión saiyajín.

Sacó un álbum de fotos, vio una en la que se encontraba con el Sr. Goku y su querida Pan cuando era una chiquilla de 14 años. Cuando se metía en problemas y el no pensaba en más que rescatarla. Y así eran sus días, simples recuerdos, trabajo, salidas con "amigos" y "amigas". Entre tanto, Goten entraba a su oficina.

-Amigo, vengo a hacerte la initación del año! Fiesta en el club, habrán mujeres muy lindas! –dijo Goten-¿Qué opinas?

Goten era un adulto de casi la misma edad de Trunks, se conocían desde nacimiento, habian compartido demasiadas cosas juntos, pero al llegar a la adolescencia, se empezaron a notar las diferencias entre uno y otro. Trunks era de estudiar, pasar tiempo en casa, un poco peresozo para entrenar, entre otras cosas. Goten era un vago total. Gustaba de divertirse, entrenar mucho, salir con chicas, aunque fracasando con casi todas. Lo único en lo que se encontraban bien, era de rumba y sexo desenfrenado con prostitutas y amigas los fines de semana. Pero aun así, eran muy distintos. Goten era el tío de Pan, sobrina a la que quería mucho, pero se disgustaba con ella porque rara vez estaban de acuerdo en algo. Ella siempre se comportó mal con el, igual que con todo el mundo. A Goten le preocupaba que su amigo Trunks, pasara la vida lamentándose por estar ocupado todo el dia en una misma rutina, cuando él solo queria ser un adolescente libre y feliz.

-No, estaré ocupado -respondió el presidente de la compañía.

-Amigo, casi nunca estas ocupado en las noches.

-Sí, hoy si.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué ahora mi amigo Trunks rechaza nuevamente una invitación con lindas mujeres? ¿Por qué de casualidad esté ocupado hoy?. Cada vez salimos menos, te la gozas menos, eres un amargado. Últimamente inventas una excusa: estás enfermo o tu papá te pidió que hicieras algo, tu mamá se siente sola, debes vigilar a tu sexi y hermosa hermana, o cualquier otra cosa. !Ya no te voy a creer!

-Créeme. Esta noche estaré muy ocupado.-dijo Trunks, con un tono muy falso.

Trunks no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir, ¿qué se podía inventar ahora? Y que fuera efectivo... Una cita falsa.

-No, porque ahora eres del 2% de los adultos que pasa la noche entera durmiendo,-dijo Goten, hablando como un científico o doctor -Y no me preguntes qué hace el otro 98% eso lo explicaron en la escuela hace muchos años.

-Lo sé, parezco un virgen, pero esta noche si estaré ocupado. Tengo una cita.

-¿Qué?-gritó Goten a la vez que ponía los ojos como platos- ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿No es hombre, o sí?

-Este... se llama Junne, y bueno, hace 3 años estamos saliendo, solo que a nadie le interesa, por eso es que nadie sabe.

-Digamos que te voy a creer, pero me la vas a tener que presentar... hmm yo que creía que andabas solo.

-Crees mal, amigo, ¿no tienes que hacer algo?

- ¡Champiñones! Sí, mi mamá me mandó a recoger unos documentos cerca de aqui...

-¿Y ya lo hiciste?

-No.

-Pues ve, recuerda que falta poco para que todo mundo cierre.

-Verdad.

Goten salió por la ventana volando.


End file.
